conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Capàiec
Classification and Dialects Cape Speech or Capàiec is a Romance Language with a vocabulary borrowed from Spanish, Arabic, Catalan, Romanian, and French. There is only one main dialect. The language is synthetic, with some agglutinative tendencies. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics C(3)VC(3) Writing System * ai - e * ãi - ɛ * oi - i * õi - wi * ei - e: * tr - t͡ʃ * dr - d͡ʒ * pre - pʒə * rr - ʒ * mh - w * c before o, u, a - k * c before e, i - s * c before į - t͡ʃ * g before o, u, a - g * g before e, i - d͡ʒ * tã - tsə * que, qui, gue, gui - ke, ki, ge, gi * qmhe, qmhi, gmhe, gmhi - kew, kwi, gwe, gwi * ig - iʒ (at the end of words) * ny - ɲ vowels with grave accents get nasalized when at the end of a word, for example: Texà = Texan, jardì = garden Grammar Nouns Plural Forms In Capàiec, nouns have different endings for every case, number, and gender. The four noun cases are Nominative, Genitive, Accusative, and Vocative. Masculine nouns typically end with a consonant or long vowel, in which case an "n" is added between the noun stem and the plural marker "s" jardì - garden --> jardi'ns' - gardens campeiò - champion --> campeyons - champions Most indefinite feminine nouns end with "ã", and exceptions are very rare. The plural form of feminine nouns in created by adding an "i" to the end of the word, thus changing its sound as well. cart'ã' - card --> cart'ãi' - cards Definitiveness Nouns can either be definite or indefinite. The masculine definitiveness marker in the singular form is "õ", 'and in the plural, it's '"i" õ jardì - the garden --> i jardins - the gardens The feminine nouns' definitiveness marker in the singular form is an "ã" in front of, and an "a" attached to the noun. cartã - card --> ã carta - the card The plural form is created by changing the''' "ã"' in front of the noun into an '"e", and adding an "i"' to the end of the word. carta - the card --> e cartai - the cards If a noun is definite and starts with a vowel, an '"h"' with a hyphen is added to the beginning of it. õ '''h-'''om - the man , ã' h-'autua - the car The Genitive case The Genitive case is used only when the speaker desires to signify posession, applying one of the Genitive markers '-on, -ion, -an, -ian to the end of the noun marking the posessor, that is, if the noun is definite. ã langa - the language --> ã langa'''n e langai - the languages --> e lang'uian' (the "u" is inserted to de-palatalize the "g") Indefinite nouns get the Genitive prefixes "ta" (for singular) and "ti" (for plural), similar to Spanish "de" langã - (a) language --> ta langã - of (a) language langãi - languages --> ti langãi - of languages The Accusative case The Accusative case is used to mark the object of the sentence. The Accusative case markers are '-m' for singular, and '-ms' for plural nouns. The /m/ sound is usually not pronounced, however it might affect the preceeding vowel's sound or the overall pronunciation of the end of the given word. bà-bath -> bans-baths /bã/ːs -> banems-baths (accusative)/ banə s/ Giu veig e montanya'ms'. /d͡ʒu ve:ʒ e montaɲə̃s/ - I see the mountains. A h-eit as demandet ã questa'm'? /æhe:t͡ʃ as dəmandet ə ke:stɨ̃/ - Have you asked the question? or Did you ask the question? The Vocative case The rarely used Vocative case is used for exclamations and calls. The Vocative markers are '-eu, -ebi, -ea,' and '-eba.' 'ligã - girl --> Lig'ea'! - Guuuurl! leg - kid --> Ialtã, leg'uebi'! - Hey, kids! The following table sums up all the case endings for regular nouns. m'''-masculine '''f-feminine s'''-singular '''p-plural i'''-indefinite '''d-definite Other nouns, like the ones that end with -ciò, -iò or -aa have different endings in different cases. Nous ending with -ciò, -siò, and -tiò can only be feminine. The ones ending in -taa, -daa, and -aa can only feminine too. Stress in Words Normally, (when the word ends with a vowel or any consonant, except n'' or ''m) the stress falls on the penultimate syllable. Grave accents modify the length of the vowel they are assigned to, and also change the stress of the word. Verbs Verbs in Capàyec come in three tenses: past, present, and future, two numbers: singular and plural, three persons: first, second, and third, three moods: indicative, subjunctive, and imperative, two aspects: perfective and imperfective, and two vioces: active and passive. Verbs have four endings in their infinitive form: -ar, -re, -er, and -ir. The four endings are categorized into three groups based on conjugation, they are: -ar, -re, and -er+-ir. Indicative Present In Capàiec Indicative Present verbs may indicate an action that is happening right now and probably with continue, a verb that is happening right now, or an action that goes on regularly. Past Perfect (Pasatã Compossã) This past form is used to signify situations, that: *have just happened, not long ago *have happened and still go on *'are linked some way to the present' '''Formation: conjugate the auxiliary verb ''aure ''(meaning to have) in the present tense according to the subject, and link the past participle of the desired verb after it. The past participle is formed by dropping the infinitive endings, -ar, -re, -er, -ir and replacing them with '-at, -et, -it, -it '''for singular subjects, and '-ats, -ets -its, -its for plural subjects. Irregularities Past Indefinite (Pasatã Foartã/Pasatã Indefinitã) This type of past is used to signify situations, that: *happened a long time ago, or happened before a situation described with the Past Perfect tense *happened several times *'are not linked to the present' '''Formation: verbs are conjugated differently according to their ending. Many irregularities occur. Future The future tense is used to express situations that have not happened yet or will happen. Formation: conjugate the auxiliary verb ''ie'r'' (meaning to go) and add the infinitive form of the desired verb after.' The other way to express the future tense is by adding the words ''plhior or cãmtãm (meaning later) to the end of the sentence. Using these words imply that the speaker is not sure whether the situation will happen. Joà va limpiar ã casam? - Is John going to clean the house? En limpia cãmtãm. - He will clean it later. Subjunctive The subjunctive mood is used to express a view, wish, emotion, possibility, obligation, or judgement. Queres que giu '''prepare' õ sõpãrem?'' - Do you want me to prepare the dinner? ''Saia asete!'' - Let it be that way! Formation: the verbs ending in -ar receive the "e" conjugation, and the ones ending in -re, -er, and -ir get the "a" conjugation. Past Tense Past Perfect: the verb aure is put in its present subjunctive form: auba, aubas, auba, aubam, aubat, aubant 'Past Indefinite: a different conjugation is used. One for the -ar ending, and an other one for the -re, -er, and -ir endings. Conditional The Conditional tense is used to express probability, possibility, or wonder. Formation: a different cojugation is used or all verb endings. Adjectives In Capàiec, adjectives can act as masculine nouns, taking up their noun cases. Otherwise, they can only take up the endings of the noun they describe (no matter if the noun is in the Genitive, Accusative, or Vocative case) in the Nominative case. Coc'a pomãm queres? Ã grand'am'. - Which apple do you want? The big one. Õ xaqueid ã''' viej'a '''dam'an ver hua. - The jacket of the old lady is green. Pronouns Personal Pronouns Personal Pronouns are used to identify people or things without saying their proper name. They typically mark the subject of a sentence. *''õ and ''ã mean it, the plural form is i / e (masc. / fem.) *''Un and its plural ''mhãs mean (some)one *''eit'' is used as the informal singular "you", and voap ''is both the plural informal and the formal singular "you". *''hic is also used as the formal plural "you" *''giu'' is shortened to gi' when infront of a word that begins with a vowel Direct Object Pronouns Direct Object Pronouns mark the Direct Object of the sentence, as it is in its name. em, et, nõ and võ are applied a shorter form, m, t, n and v, if they are: *infront of a word beginning with a vowel. *behind of a word ending with a vowel. *infront of a word beginning with a vowel, and behind of a word ending with a vowel* Indirect Object Pronouns These Pronouns are also sometimes called Dative Pronouns, since they were formed by adding the now unused "prã" Dative prefix to the Direct Object Pronouns. Spoken language changed their pronunciation over the years, thus the spelling was changed as well. El daig sãipem. - I give him a book. --> Po en daig - I give it to him Reflexive Pronouns Reflexive Pronouns are formed by adding the Adjectives mèm and mèms ''after the Indirect Object Pronouns. Giu amu h-em mèm. - I love myself. A voap amapt võ mèms? - Do you love yourselves? Demonstrative Pronouns Demonstrative Pronouns clear up which object the speaker is talkinng about. If the Pronoun is followed by the corresponding noun, that noun must be in its definite form. Xa dam'a'. - That lady. Interrogative Pronouns Relative Pronouns Relative Pronouns are used to refer to an antedecent that means it comes before the thing we want to refer to/ ask. Is this how you want to do it? - Ix ''comu en quers fair hua? Is he whom we want? - Hua quem querem? Possessive Pronouns Possessive Pronouns mark that the noun with the Pronoun is in the possession of someone or something. Keep in mind that these pronouns are modified or 'conjugated' according to the noun they are assigned to, not by the possessor. * If these forms stand before a noun that begins with a vowel, an "h" with a hyphen is added to the beginning of the noun. om - man --> sò om - his/her man / u''' h-'om - your man The Pronouns may also appear after the corresponding noun, changing the meaning. This formula is more frequently used when the thing or person spoken of is not present. M'ò jefe. - My boss. --> Õ/Ix jefe '''mò. - The/this boss of mine. Ã h-autua meia hia. - The car is mine. Ã pleasura noia hia. - THe pleasure is ours. Prepositions ! - The preposition "in" has various forms according to the number, definitiveness and gender of its corresponding noun.* *no - masculine singular definite and indefinite *nã - feminine singular indefinite *na - feminine singular definite *ne - all plurals, definite #no, nã, na, ne - in ~Quì hua na '''noi casa? - Who is in our house? #a h-ã dereita (ta) - to/on the right (of) ~Pricinqued '''a h-ã dereita hua. - The police precinct is on the right #a h-ã sìnstãra (ta) - to/on the left (of) ~'A h-ã sìnstãra' s pud veir famosã pinadãm. - To the left we can see a famous painting. #abex - under ~Apã deijã que mònstãrus abex mò pãc hoc. - Dad says there are monsters under my bed. #derer / tarrer - behind ~Vei a derer teig! - Look behind you. #enter - between ~Uraie nu-nà hia enter '''noap. - There isn't anything between us ("going on") right now. #arõtant (ta) - around ~Iarbã nu cres '''arõtant ta h-õ fainãu. - Grass doesn't grow around the spruce tree. #zintru (ta) - inside (of) ~Làhia plena! Nà-lahoc zintru h-ã. - It's not full! There isn't anything in it. #lìo (ta) - far (from) ~A vius lìo ta u h-ãscoala? - Do you live far from your school? #circa (a) - close (to) ~Nu, giu vivu bèm circa a h-ã. - No, I live pretty close to it. #sper - on / over / upon ~Suneix saltò''' sper''' trongaãtes - The fox jumped over the logs. #sur - about ~Què saps eit sur ix? - What do you know about this? #ante (ta) - before ~Lavai t e màns''' ante ta''' sõpar! - Wash your hands before dinner. #durant (ta) - during ~Hem pladãm etre libades durant ta 'proyeciò filmon. - We ask you to be quiet during the showing of the movie. #a - to / at / by ~'A casã. - At home. #cãmb - with CAMBEIG - with me CANTEIG - with you CANTSEIG - with him/her #no frint (ta) - infront (of) ~Parov pedde zuldem no frint ta '''h-õ magacin. - A homeless man begs for money infront of the store. #a còsta (ta) - beside / to the side (of) ~Hia '''a '''ma '''còsta! - She's on my side! #dèzus - above ~Absentã hia''' dèzus''' ã loap. - No-one is above the law. #na medina (ta/G) - in the middle (of) ~Danzu na medina 'bosgal'on. - I dance in the middle of the forest. #joint(s) (a / cãmb) - together (with) ~'Joints '''sãmb invenciules. - Together we are invincible. #forr / taura (ta) - outside (of) ~Vay '''forr'! - Get out! #dãpa (ta) - after ~U dãpa què fam? - And what are we going to do after that? #ta - of / from / by ~Ix xaifre ta mò h-ãscripãõr favorit hua. - This book is by my favorite author. #din - without ~Què pù fair 'din '''i me h-ames? - What can I do without my friends? *There is no way of saying "in a masculine, singular or plural by using the preposition ''no or ne by themselves. The words ì and 'è, meaning a'' or ''certain, are used. no parc - in the park --> ne parques - in the parks --> ne parques'' ì'' - in parks / in certain parks no parc - in the park --> no parc è'' - in a park / in a (certain) park Syntax Though Capàiec, like most of the other Romance Languages, is SVO, other patterns do exist as well. The following sentence carries the SVO pattern. Joà manj pomãm- John eats an apple. Sentences that describe existence using the verb hiare, haipre, or the 3rd person singular of etre (hia, hua) , including sentences that used the passive voice, may have a modified structure in the present tense. In these cases verbs go to the end of the sentence, so they become SOV. Õ cadeu recipet hua. - The present is received. Õ cadeu fos recipet. / Õ cadeu ha statu recipet. - The present was received. / The present has been received. Nõ parc molts càns hoc. - There are a lot of dogs in the park. The SOV structure is also sometimes used at sentences with a typical subjunctive structure if the object is definite. ''Giu quer que Joà '''mange pomãm. ''--> ''Giu quer que Joà ã pomam '''mange. M entristeit que '''nu t plaita' manjer pomãms. --> M entristeit que manjer e pomams nu t plaita.'' Wordlist *You - eit (sing.) voap (plur.) *I - giu *we - noap *this - ix, xa *that - aquès, aquesa *who? - Quì? *what? - Què? *not - nu *all - tò *many - molt *one - õn *two - bes *big - ingran *long - lung *small - poic *woman - damã *man - om (pl. oàmens) *person - personã *child - leg (pl. lighens) *girl - ligã (pl. lehãi) *boy - leõg /jo:g/ *son - fil *daughter - filligã *fish - pesc (pl. pexcans) *bird - piasã *snake - serpà *worm - guilhetã / anguilhetã *spider - aranyã *bug - cebut *insect - inseit *bee - abeijã *wasp - amheispã *frog - gridinyã, frõ *eel - guilhã / anguilhã *pelican - albatrõz / pelicà *seagull - feilhã *chicken - põlhã *cat - gãit /gɒ'et/ *dog - cà *horse - capamhl *louse - talpã *tree - arblã *seed - pep *leaf - hij *root - raãez (pl. rayes) *bark - cortetã *skin - pel *flesh - carnã *blood - sang *bone - hos (pl. hõeis) *grease - grasã *egg - hou *horn - cùrn *tail - farã *feather - plumã *hair - cap *head - queplã *face - fai *lip - laib (pl. lãibãi) *ear - orã *eye - oig *nose - naãez (fem., pl. nayes) *mouth - bùc *tooth - dent *tongue - langã *claw - pansã *foot - pè *leg - piderã *knee - rudlã *hand - mà (fem., grammatically masc.) *belly - ãstùmaiec *neck - nacã *breasts - mãmã *heart - cor *liver - hìgat *lung - pulmò *drink (verb) *eat (verb) - beoare *bite (verb) - mordre *see (verb) - veir *hear (verb) - oir *know (facts) - saipre *sleep (verb) - dormir *die (verb) - mourir *kill (verb) - õcidre *swim (verb) - nadre *fly (verb) - volar *walk (verb) - andre *come (verb) - veer *lie (on side, recline) - s excendre *sit (verb) - s sentir *stand (verb) - pè(d)etre *give (verb) - dair *call self (verb) - s aplar *call (verb) - apãler *say (verb) - deir *talk (verb) - parlar *sun - sõl, Xaàx *moon - Lõnã *star - ãstlailã *water (noun) - auig *river - rimh *lake - laig *sea - marã *ocean - oceà *current - couriè *rain (noun) - plobedã *air - airã *stone - pedãr *sand - arainã *earth (=soil) - suiel *cloud (not fog) - nubã *smoke (noun, of fire) - fõm *fire - foic *ash(es) - zanzã *burn (verb) - bruire *path - gatmhã *mountain (not hill) - montanyã *red (colour) - roig *green (colour) - ver *yellow (colour) - guiamhù *blue (colour) - blamh *white (colour) - blà *black (colour) - neir *brown (colour) - parr / marò *purple (colour) - lilag / violèt *gold - òr *silver - platã *bronze - bruntã *night - noic (pl. nosãi, nosai) *day - deig *hot - calè *cold - frisc *lukewarm - lãumìd *full - plè *empty - vatã *half-full/ half-empty - doualprismã *new - nomh *old - vieig / viejã *good - bò *bad - mamh / mal / mamhã *round - rodond *dry - seic *humid - humid *name - namã, imã *surname - apleit *address - adreitã Example text Tòs etres omàns sãnt nasets libãrs u h-eguaus na dignidaa hu dereitãi. Sãnt donats cãmb raisò hu conscienciã hu deunent actre fai ta on à h-alteron n'ãspìreit fraternitàaiec. /toʷ:s ɛt͡ʃəs omã:s sən nasæts libᵊrs u hegwaws na dinida: hu dehetsɛ:/ /sən doʷnats kəmb hezõ: hu konseʲnsə hu deunɜn akt͡ʃə faj ta on a haltæon nəspi:he:t͡ʃ fratærnitɒʔaʲik/ All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs Category:Spanish-based Category:Catalan-based Category:French-based Category:Languages